kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumiere
Lumiere is a character who appears throughout the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a candelabra with two candles for hands, a third for a head, and travels by jumping. Personality Lumiere is a kindhearted, yet somewhat rebellious, servant of the Beast. He has a habit of disobeying his master's rules that results in controversy, but after Belle, he is arguably the Beast's closest friend, demonstrated when the Beast often turns to Lumiere and no one else for advice. His free-spirited and rebellious personality also often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Cogsworth, whom prefers to abide strictly by his master's rules so as to avoid any trouble for himself and anyone else, but as shown many times in the game and film series, he values Cogsworth like a brother. Physical Appearance Because of the curse, Lumiere takes the form of a gold, three-branched candelabrum, with the circular base acting as his foot, which he hops around on, and the central column acting as his body. The two side branches of the candelabrum act as his arms and are attached to the central column just below the base of the main candlestick (Lumiere's head). There is a short, white candle in each of these side arms, both of which are usually lit. The main candlestick is also white and lit, but is much longer and has a small amount of wax melting at the top, resembling his hair. Lumiere has brown eyebrows, oval-shaped, close-set eyes, and straight, white teeth. The base of the candlestick acts as both Lumiere's neck and his lower jaw. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Lumiere's role in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is similar to that of Cogsworth. Both of them patrol the castle and keep watch for intruders, forcing Roxas and Xion to avoid their sight. Lumiere and the other servants were convinced that if they found the mystery man, then Beast and Belle would make up and help the residents of the castle to revert back to their human form. ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Under Xaldin's influence, Beast locks his servants in the Dungeon. Sora, Donald, and Goofy release them, and Lumiere and the others show the trio a shortcut to the West Hall, so that they can face the Beast. After Sora defeats the Dark Thorn, Lumiere and Cogsworth tell about the enchantment on the castle's inhabitants. Second Visit When Xaldin interrupts the Beast and Belle's ball and steals the Beast's rose, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts tell the heroes the story behind the rose, and about how the Beast must learn to love and earn love in return before the last petal falls from the rose to break the enchantment. Lumiere is last seen observing the romantic dance between the Beast and Belle after Xaldin's defeat. After the events of ''Kingdom Hearts II, Lumiere returned to his human form, just as all the others in the castle did. Abilities Lumiere has no specific abilities but he is able to light the three lamps in the Secret Passage in Beast's Castle with the help of Cogsworth and alongside Sora and Mrs. Potts. Lumiere will state "Is this the spot?" after lighting a lamp. He can also light ways in a Dark Hall in Beast's Castle so that Sora can see much more better in them. Origin Lumiere originated from Disney's 1991 animated musical film, "Beauty and the Beast". He was one of the movie's secondary supporting characters, next to Gaston. He is the Beast's kindhearted but rebellious maître d', Cogsworth's counterpart and rival. Because of the curse placed by the Enchantress, he was transformed into a candelabra. He allows Maurice to come into the castle to stay. Later, he and Cogsworth lure Belle to Maurice in hopes that she will break the spell. Lumiere is the French word for "light", apt for his role as a candlestick. Gallery Lumiere 2 KHUX.png| fr:Lumière (Personnage) Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Characters in Union χ